


The Smile

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, i have to many feels, so I got them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone ever asked Derek what was the most beautifulest smile he has ever seen, he would tell them that story.</p>
<p>(Looked over it again and fixed a few things I messed up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I've been Marathoning Teen Wolf and I just have to many feels so I wrote this. My baby stiles deserves nice things ok. *exhale* sorry for the little rant.  
> Not beta read  
> Hope you enjoy :)

The most beautiful smile he ever saw on Stiles, was after the whole Nogitsune thing. It was a real one. One Derek has never seen before. And it was all for him.

It was three years after the Nogitsune used Stiles body as its own punching bag. The pack was stuffed around the newly renovated Hale house dining table. Everyone had come home for the summer.

Stiles stayed behind after everyone left, to help clean up. Stiles just finished whipping down the table when Derek walked into the room.

“You know you don’t have to do that?” Derek smiled. It seemed that it was getting easier to do that the past few years.

“I know that. It’s just ever since…. You know… everyone treats me like glass. I’m not glass.” Stiles glared at the now clean table.

“I know you’re not glass.” Derek turned Stiles to face him. He didn’t look to believe him.

“You are the strongest person I know. You lived through that mess.” Derek said trying to show him that he was saying nothing but the truth, through his eyes.

Stiles stared at him with his big doe eyes. He was shocked. Did Derek really think that?

Derek smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips lightly to Stiles. Derek pulled back before Stiles could react. Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles and smiled.

Stiles leaned away, looking into Derek’s face. He must saw what he needed because he gave Derek an easy going smile. A real one. Not like the ones he been wearing the past few years.

“So this.” Stiles motioned between them.

“This.” Derek said with a smile of his own.

“I can work with that.” Stiles eyes twinkled with laughter. Derek chuckled and lean in for another kiss.

If anyone ever asked Derek what was the most beautifulest smile he has ever seen, he would tell them that story. The story of the most beautifulest boy who lived through hell and came out smiling.


End file.
